nicole10fandomcom-20200213-history
A Date to Die For
LASARON RESIDENCE - 5 YEARS AGO (Nicole): Daddy, what are you working on? (Daniel): Nothing, sweetie. Now go upstairs and play with your sister. (Nicole): But daddyyyy, Amanda's annoying. (Daniel): You'll still be saying that 5 years from now.. (Nicole): So..what'cha working on? (Daniel): Nicole, this is top-secret, so please let me be! (Nicole, sad): I..o..okay, daddy.. Nicole wanders around the basement, and accidentally knocks over a vial, which spills all over her. (Daniel): Nicole! Go upstairs, NOW. (Nicole, wiping the liquid off her): Yes, daddy.. She walks upstairs from the basement and sits on the couch. (Amanda): Hi Nikki! (Nicole, in her mind): Just ignore her.. (Voice): NO! Make her suffer for all these years of misery! (Amanda): Nikki! Nikkiiiiiiiiiiii! (Nicole, eyes purple): Leave..me..alone. (Amanda): Okay dokay. Amanda walks away, and Nicole's eyes return to normal. (Nicole, in her mind): What the.. (Voice): Yes, hello there. I'm you, and you are me. (Nicole, in her mind): Where are you..who are you? (Voice): You..you're newly activated personality. Your..dark side, this time, I'm stronger than before, more than an emotion. I'm a part of you, Nicole. (Nicole, in her mind): W-wha? I..what do I call you? (Voice): Oh, me? Call me Elocin. LASARON RESIDENCE - PRESENT DAY (Amanda): Come on, Nikki! Tell me, tell me, tell me! I wanna know who he isssss! (Nicole): No way, Amanda, I want it to be private. (Amanda): But Nikkiiiiiiii.. (Nicole): I said no. (Amanda): Grouchy Nikki. (Nicole): Know what? If you're gonna bother someone, fine. Just not me. (Amanda): Fiiiine. Amanda walks out of the room. (Nicole): Finally, now I can get out of here. Nicole selects TemperatureMoth and becomes intangible, phasing through the wall. Once outside, she flies downtown to a small restaurant, goes around the corner, and reverts back. (Nicole): There we go. Man, that was easy. She notices Jason sitting inside. (Nicole): Yeeeees. Nicole runs in through the door, but accidentally bumps into a waiter, causing him to spill boiling tea on himself. (Waiter): Eh, watch it! I'm getting paid here, so scram! (Nicole): Ohmygosh I am sososososo sorry! (Waiter): Get out. (Nicole): Ummm..but I have a date in like..now..so..yah. I gotta stay. Nicole waves to Jason, who waves back, catching the attention of the waiter. (Waiter): Both of ya, out before I call my manager. (Nicole): B-b-but.. (Waiter): NOW. Jason walks over to them, grabs Nicole's arm, and walks out with her. (Nicole, embarrassed): Jason, I am sososososo sorry I ruined the date, pleasepleasepleaseplease forgive me. (Jason): I'm not mad. That place is overrated anyways. (Nicole): R-really? But..I jus- (Jason): It's ok, it's ok. Look, how about..we go to this new café that opened up a week ago? (Nicole): Want me to fly us there? Jason points to a building across the street. (Jason): It's right there. (Nicole): Oh..I didn't know. (Jason): Come on. The two of them walk across the street to the café. (Jason): Apparently it was inspired by places in Paris. (Nicole): How romantic.. A raindrop taps her shoulder. (Nicole): Did you know it was gonna rain? (Jason): Don't worry, they have an indoor section. (Nicole): Good. They enter the café and sit down at a table. (Jason): Anything..exciting, happen over the past 2 days? (Nicole): Same old, same old. (Jason): Really? (Nicole): Yup, Amanda's daily annoyingness too. (Jason): That's not actually a word.. (Nicole): Oh well. (Waiter): And what can I get you two? (Nicole): Just water for me. (Jason): You guys serve smoothies? (Waiter): Yes we do. (Jason): Good, I'll have a mango smoothie, if you serve it. (Waiter): Excellent choice, sir. (Jason): This is a café, not a 5 star restaurant.. (Waiter): Yeah. I know, I worked at one, though. Still have some slip-ups from time to time. The waiter walks away, and suddenly the lights start to flicker. (Jason): They need to be careful with that storm.. (Nicole): Storm? Jason points to the storm happening outside. (Nicole): Oh. THAT storm..riight. The waiter comes back with a water and a smoothie, and places them both on the booth. (Nicole): Thanks. The waiter nods, and walks away. (Jason): You know, this reminds me of a time Ken and I- He is interrupted by the sound of thunder. (Nicole): Eh, this is..boring. (Jason): Hey, you never answered my question. What is it that you were talking about in the hospital? Nicole takes a drink of her water and sighs. (Nicole): It is my alternate personality, but not some MPD situation, in my mind, part of me, controlling me whenever it wants to, influencing me, communicating to me. Calls itself Elocin, and it's not friendly. (Jason, not paying attention): Mhmm, yeah, interesting. (Nicole): Were you even listening?! (Jason): I-I-I was! (Nicole): Were not. (Jason): Sorry? About 5 minutes later, they finish their drinks and exit the café. (Jason): And that is why time travel is possible. The two stand in front of the café, and a shadow floats down to them. (Jason): Did you just feel something? (Nicole): The rain? (Jason): No, some cold shiver down your spine kinda feeling. A figure materializes in front of them. (Nicole): A ghost?! (Zs'Skayr, lifting his hood): I, am Zs'Skayr, and you, girl, have a nice bounty on your head. And I've come to retrieve it. (Nicole): Well, that's actually..kinda flattering. Nicole activates the Delta-X and loads the alien selection screen. (Nicole): But I'm not gonna just stand here and become someone's trophy. Zs'Skayr pulls out the Alpha Rune, and it starts to glow, messing with the Delta-X. (Nicole): What are you doing? (Zs'Skayr): You retrieved the DNA sample of a Thep Khufan recently, correct? You didn't scan the DNA source, you idiot. Albedo had an interference field up, so that you would believe that. But in reality, he hacked your watch so that you would transform into the Thep Khufan. To test you. (Nicole): And you're doing it now? Zs'Skayr smiles. (Zs'Skayr): Just destroying the mainframe, so that it'll be easier to kill you. That's all, really. (Jason): You're not the only one that can hack tech, you know. (Zs'Skayr): A child. How intimidating..I'm so scared. (Jason): You should be. Jason grabs the Delta-X, repairing it. (Nicole): Thanks. (Jason): Least I can do. Nicole selects and alien and transforms. (Frightnight): Alright, Mr. Ghost Guy with a Dumb Name, this is between you and me. Zs'Skayr swings at Frightnight with his scythe, phasing through her as she becomes intangible. (Frightnight): Haha. Zs'Skayr becomes intangible and possesses Jason. (Zs'Skayr): The power feels good. Zs'Skayr creates an energy blast and electrocutes Frightnight, causing her to fall to the ground. (Zs'Skayr): Energy blasts? This is just too fun. Frightnight floats back into the air and dives at Zs'Skayr, only for him to hit her with his scythe. (Zs'Skayr): Face it, you're too weak, I'm too strong. Zs'Skayr sends an electric pulse to the blade of his scythe, and throws it at Frightnight, who narrowly becomes intangible to avoid it, still getting injured, however. (Frightnight): Jason, listen to me! I know you're in there, fight it! (Zs'Skayr, laughing): Your little boyfriend is dead. I'm in control now. (Frightnight): In control, that's it! Frightnight reverts back to human. (Nicole): I can't beat you, Zs'Skayr, but I know who can. (Nicole, in her mind): Elocin, I need you. (Elocin): Well well, look who needs my help now. So pathetic, you need training. (Nicole, in her mind): Yeah yeah, I know, I need you to take control. (Elocin): Goodie, I love me some action. (Nicole, in her mind): Just don't do anything stupid. (Elocin, annoyed): Sure thing, mom.. Nicole's irises change color from red to purple. (Elocin, in control): Now this is more like it. Elocin activates the Delta-X and selects an alien. (Zs'Skayr): Alternate personality? Interesting. Elocin transforms into Livewire and kicks Zs'Skayr in the chest. (Nicole): Sorry Jason! (Elocin): You said you wanted me to be in control. Let me do my thing. Livewire generates electricity and fires it at Zs'Skayr, forcing him out of Jason's now unconscious body. (Zs'Skayr): You miserable brat, I will have your head! Zs'Skayr rushes at Livewire with his scythe, cutting into her arm slightly. (Livewire): Yeah..doubt it. Livewire fires electricity at him, but Zs'Skayr becomes intangible and avoids the blast. (Livewire): Who sent you after me? (Zs'Skayr): Please, all the rouges in the galaxy are after you. Albedo's resources are not limited, you know. (Livewire): Um..all of them? (Zs'Skayr): Yess, but they won't be able to do anything, because I- (Livewire): Will have my head, shut up already. Zs'Skayr lifts up his scythe, and Livewire electrifies it. (Livewire): Do anything, and you'll be electrocuted by the feedback. (Nicole, in her mind): Elocin, can I have my body back? (Elocin): Fine. The Delta-X times out, and Jason gets up. (Jason): What happened? (Zs'Skayr): Nothing that concerns you, boy. The Alpha Rune starts glowing, and Jason is immobilized. (Jason): I..can't..move! (Nicole): Leave him alone! (Zs'Skayr): Tsk tsk, I can't. Not as long a- (Nicole): Will you shut up with all that crap about killing me? If you don't, I swear, I will trap you in a cage until the sun comes up, so you can burn! Zs'Skayr lifts up his scythe to attack, as Nicole reaches for the Delta-X. (Nicole): Try me. Zs'Skayr smiles, turns around, impales Jason's chest, and flies away as Jason's body falls to the ground. (Zs'Skayr, flying away): I'll be back! Nicole runs to Jason's body. (Nicole): Jason! Oh, god no, nononono, this is my fault! Jason, Jason?! Don't die on me! Jason's body slowly disappears while glowing with a green light. (Nicole, crying): No!! A helicopter flies over her, a ladder drops down, and a police officer jumps down to the ground. (Officer): Miss, what happened her? (Nicole): There..there was a ghost. He wanted to kill me, a- (Officer): Save it, you can tell us the story later. (Nicole): He's dead, because of me. (Officer): Who's dead? (Nicole): My friend, the ghost impaled him, caught him off-guard. If I wasn't so foolish, I could have saved him. Now he's gone. (Officer): Hey, we all make mistakes. We're humans, it's what we do. (Nicole): No, this wasn't some mistake, because of me, an innocent live has been taken. I don't like casualties. Especially when they're close to me. (Officer): I'm sorry. Loss is part of life, you know. (Nicole): Yeah, I know. Just..let me go home. Nicole walks away, in tears. When she gets home, she goes straight to her room, but Amanda stands outside her door. (Amanda): Nikkiiii, you okay? (Nicole): No, leave me alone, Amanda. (Amanda): Ok. Nicole sits down on her bed, activates the Delta-X, presses a button, and looks up again. When she does Ken is standing in front of her. (Ken): Are you sure he's dead? (Nicole): How did you get her- (Ken): You called. Apparently the Delta-X has me as an emergency contact. So, I teleported here.'' (Nicole): Oh, well..whatever. Why do you ask if Jason's really dead? (Ken): Explain to me how exactly he "died". (Nicole): Zs'Skayr impaled him, and his body disappeared in a green light. (Ken): Wait, green li- I'm going to scan for traces of inter-dimensional travel in the past hour. Ken looks at his Omnitrix and activates a scanner. (Ken): Just as I thought, Jason didn't die, he was transported to another dimension. I can't pinpoint where, though. It'd take some more research. First, I'd need the weapon Zs'Skayr used. Second, I'd need a sample of the atmosphere in the area of Jason's disappearance. We will find him, Nicole. I promise you. (Nicole): What now, then? (Ken): We do what I just said, then, once we have that information, we go to whatever dimension Jason's in, and get him out. (Nicole): Alright. Hey, why do you act so depressed whenever Jason's around, but you don't whenever I'm around? (Ken): I don't do that. (Nicole): Um..yah you do. (Ken): That's not important, okay? For now, we have to focus on Jason. (Nicole): Do we need any outside help? I could contact Autumn, maybe your aunt Gwen. (Ken): That'd actually be helpful. Nicole gets up and walks to her door. (Nicole): I'll give them a call. THE END Characters *Nicole Lasaron (flashback and present) *Daniel Lasaron (first appearance, flashback only) *Amanda Lasaron (first appearance, flashback and present) *Jason Wacker (supposed death, present only) *Elocin (first mental appearance, flashback and present) *Ken Tennyson (present only) Villains *Zs'Skayr (first appearance, present only) Aliens Used *TemperatureMoth *Frightnight (first appearance) *Livewire (first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Nicole 10